ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:An Undying Pledge
I was trying to do the Utsusemi quest tonight, and accidentally entered norg with level 3 tenshodo fame. I did as many quests as I could, and after completing the Samurai flag quest I hit fame 4. I spoke to Stray Cloud immediately before I got fame 4, and then right after getting the Utsusemi quest, I didn't get the quest the first time, but I did the second. I'm pretty sure this quest is tenshodo fame 4 --Tnitz 01:53, 22 August 2006 (EDT) When fighting today with a 60 BLU/NIN (we were in the area getting spells and decided to do this quest as well), the Cross Attack one shotted him for ~1300. Point is, I ran back to change jobs to WHM for Raise, and when I returned and clicked the ??? about an hour later, he respawned. So it may be a long period of time, but I would recommend being prudent on clicking the ??? none the less. - Effedup 07:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Cross Attack I went to finally do this quest as a 75RDM. Even with Stoneskin up his Cross Attack hit me for 1105 damage. Prepare for this. What the RDM above said. I went for it as a 75MNK/NIN, thinking this enemy would be too weak, what with it being a level 52 (or so ffxiclopedia says) and all. After being Cross Attack'D twice in a row for 900 and 600, I changed my opinion on how 'easy' this enemy really is. Don't be misguided by its low level; if you underestimate it, you WILL be cross attacked in the face for a lot of damage. Fruitcake 08:09, 6 August 2007 (CDT) I have no doubt its level is that low, despite Cross Attack being such a hard hitter. As a WHM, I was able to damage it very quickly, taking it down in less than five minutes total. Cross Attack takes two shadows, so it's fairly simple to avoid the brunt of the damage completely if a player can keep shadows up at all times. As any job with enfeebles, this should be fairly simple since slow and paralyze both stick with ease and for their full duration. Jobs with high evasion shouldn't have much trouble either, as it missed many hits with me and my evasion is capped at only 200. I never even had to use Flash. Nonetheless, it's always wise to never underestimate a Kraken type mob. Finbar 11:50, 22 August 2007 (EDT) Did this as PLD70/WAR35 and died.... VERY close fight, however. Maybe bring a couple Hipots or Yagudo Drinks? Anyways, Cross Attack first hit for 300 with Protect IV on, then a 410 Cross Attack finished me off after Invincible wore and lacked MP ; ;--XAnyex 09:04, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Just did this fight solo as a 60PLD/BLU, keeping Cocoon up but using meat and melee gear. Enfeebled with Sandspin, Battle Dance, Sprout Smack, and Wild Oats. Cross Attack did between 100 and 500 damage, usually in the 200-300 range. Required 2 Yagudo Drinks to keep MP up, and some luck in not getting hit with too many high-damage cross attacks. - Ooka 04:50, 14 January 2009 (UTC) soloble by BLM75/WHM37 Was unprepared and randomly examined the ???. Recomend /RDM for Gravity his movmentspeed but easy to kite around and Bind stick well. T4 Bliz/Thunder Did 1100-1300 so recomend dot kite this thing due to the mp limitation. -- Xiath 06:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC)